A Ticket Grows in Brooklyn
A Ticket Grows in Brooklyn is the ninth episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch. The episode aired on December 5, 2003. Summary As Carlos desperately searches for a bone marrow match for Kylie, he digs deeper into his own past and discovers that he wasn't abandoned by his parents, but was found clinging to his dead father's hand after a car accident. After a local station picks up the story, Carlos gets a call from a woman claiming to be his mother. Bosco and Monroe find themselves going after a small-time mobster putting the squeeze on an honest family-run linen company after the son of the linen company owner dies in a suspicious fire. Trivia & Notes *In season one, Carlos told Doc he was born in 1977, but in this episode, he said his birthday was May 11, 1975. *Faith (Molly Price), Kim (Kim Raver), Cruz (Tia Texada), Emily (Bonnie Dennison) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode *Doc mentions to Carlos right outside the foster mother's house, he asks "Does anything looks familiar to you?" Carlos says he was 4 years old then. This would make it be in the year of 1979 that Carlos was last there. Being that he was born in 1975, making him 28 years old in this episode. *Carlos says that his birthday is May 11, 1975, which is the real birthday of Coby Bell, who plays Ty Davis. Music *3 Doors Down did "When I'm Gone" Quotes :Bosco: This is a civil matter. Now go call your attorney. Go see Judge Judy. I don't care. ---- :Guy (to Boscco): Oh, come on Officer, that's pretty close. Cut me a break, man. That's close. :Bosco: Look, the law does not say "pretty close." It doesn't say "somewhere in the neighborhood of 15 feet from a hydrant." ---- :Bosco (to Monroe): You know the difference between you and me? :Monroe: You think there's only one? :Bosco: I treat everyone the same. It don't matter where they're from or what color they are. :Monroe: You really believe that? :Bosco: Yeah, I do. It's true. :Monroe: You wish you knew yourself that well, Bosco. :Bosco: Just because my family left the boot doesn't mean I got olive oil in my veins. ---- :Carlos (about Kylie): How could one kid be so unlucky? To be born to a one sibling psycho and a foster care reject who has no family? ---- :Carlos: These people didn't see me into a good home and send me birthday presents every year, Doc. They dumped me on the Red Cross' doorstep. The Red Cross, you know, it may be good for a lot of things, but I'm pretty sure that they're not gonna be a blood match for Kylie. :Doc: So you've never checked the records to see if there was anything there? :Carlos: Never cared enough. :Doc: Well, do you care enough now? ---- :Bosco (to Nardo): If you're referring to that New York City police officer over there, we got problems, all right? :Nardo: We all get the urge for a little chocolate cannoli now and then, but a steady diet of that my friend, could kill you. :Bosco: So could insulting her again. :Nardo: Come on, relax, paisan. :Bosco: I'm not your paisan, jagoff. ---- :Nardo (to Bosco): This ain't over yet. :Bosco: Yeah? If not I'm gonna be in your life a lot, paisan. A lot. We're gonna be like, you know, goomba buddies. ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes